Knock Out
by indycosgrove
Summary: Haruhi's dad leaves for the week, and she has to stay with... Kyouya? Will love blossom, or will they drive each other insane? Title will be changed... but I couldn't come up with one. XP Rated to be safe. Maybe humor later?
1. Chapter 1

Kyouya / Haruhi Fanfic

Now, for the most difficult thing for me... STARTING IT OFF!

3 2 1 GO!

Uhh... Gentlemen start your engines?

Okay, I got nothin'

Haruhi sat on the couch watching the weather forecast before school. There was going to be a storm tonight. _Great._ Her dad was leaving on a business trip for a week. She didn't really know what she would do that week. They hadn't talked much about it.

"Haruhiiiiiii!" Came the high pitched voice of her father. "While I'm gone you're going to be staying with someone I trust very much. Or you can stay here. Your choice!"

"What! I don't need a babysitter! Who did you ask!"

"Kyouya of course!"

"DAD! Why would you do THAT!"

"Well, I can't leave you alone for a whole week. Unprotected from nasty boys (Tamaki in mind)"

"I regret to inform you Dad, but Kyouya is a guy too."

"Yes, but I trust him!" :D - facial expression

"You should pack some things, because you're going there after school today Haruhi."

_I'm not going to win this conversation. _"Fine. So where are my clothes. I am most certainly NOT going to wear dresses all week."

"But Haruhiii!"

"Give me my clothes or I refuse to go. It's just that simple."

"Okay," Haruhi: 1 Dad: 1 "I'll just have him come here." Correction. Haruhi: 0 Dad: 2

_He's not really going to have him come here, is he. Of course not, why even ask?_

After a long day of school, and the twins pestering her, Haruhi went to the host club early. Kyouya was sitting at a table, typing away on his laptop. _He always has something to do on that thing doesn't he?_

"Kyouya-sempai."

"Yes, Haruhi?" He said without looking away from his computer.

"My Dad told me that you're watching over me for the week." Haruhi started sadly. "Will you give me a ride after Host Club?"

"That's fine Haruhi. By the way, today is Wild West day. We're dressing up as cowboys. You're costume is over there."

*Sigh _Always something new, isn't there?_

[ I kind of want to draw a picture of the Host Club in Western Clothes now. Sci-Fi would be awesome too! Haha, Tamaki could be like Captain Kirk! Kyouya is Spock, no contest. :) ]

After Host Cub:

"Haruhi, are you ready to go?" It had started raining outside.

"Yes." Haruhi said gloomily. _I hope it doesn't storm._

"Don't forget your things."

"Oh, thanks Kyouya-sempai. Say, do you have an umbrella?" Haruhi asked, concerned about the downpour as they walked outside.

"Yes, but it's really small. You use it Haruhi."

Haruhi was taken aback by the kind gesture from the Shadow King. "That's okay sempai," _You'll probably just add your dry cleaning to my debt... _"You use it."

"Hm, maybe we can share it? Just walk closely.

They struggled to the limo under the tiny umbrella. Haruhi gave her bag to the driver, and Kyouya helped her in the vehicle, and went around to the other side.

The Ootori Mansion was unbelievably oversized. _Stupid rich people. _Haruhi cursed in her head.

Kyouya got out of the limo, and went to Haruhi's side with the umbrella. The driver took Haruhi's bag inside.

Kyouya very courteously took her bag, and led her to a guest room.

_I wonder how much he's adding to my debt. _Haruhi thought sarcastically as her eye twitched. _No way he's being this nice out of his own will. There has got to be something in it for him._

"This is the room you'll be staying in Haruhi. Mine is the one just there, if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask."

"Uh, okay." Haruhi stood dumbfounded.

"By the way, we'll eat dinner around 7 o'clock. Is that okay with you?"

"Yeah," Haruhi said, a little confused. Kyouya nodded, and started walking away.

"Kyouya!-"

"Yes, Haruhi?" He stopped and turned around.

"Thank you very much. This is very kind of you."

"Hm." He turned around and walked to his room.

Haruhi studied until it was time for dinner. She had showered and changed for dinner. She sincerely hoped that Kyouya's family wouldn't be eating with them. However, anticipating the awkwardness for Haruhi, they ate in the library.

"Would you like to watch a movie or read after dinner Haruhi?"

"Well, a movie sounds great sempai. I'd like to change into my pajamas first though."

"What movies do you have? I really like older movies, and comedies. Do you have 'Some Like It Hot'?" Haruhi asked.

"Whatever you want to watch." _That probably means he doesn't have it, and is going to order it now, and add it to my debt. Ah, well... I love that movie._

Haruhi got up after they finished eating. Kyouya seemed to be in a trance. "Ah, sempai. Aren't you going to change too?"

"Ah, yes. Where would you like to watch the movie? We have a small theater in the basement. Or we could watch it in my room." Kyouya smiled.

"It doesn't matter sempai. But what if I fall asleep during the movie? I am a little tired."

"Hm, okay. Do you mind watching it in my room then? That way if you fall asleep I don't have as far to carry you."

_Why is he acting so nice all of the sudden? _"W-wait, it's okay sempai. Just wake me up!"

"That would be rude."_ Since when did you care?_

Haruhi changed into pink, white, grey, and black plaid pajama pants with a hot pink shirt. She walked over to Kyouya's room with her pillow and knocked on the door.

"Come in!" She heard Kyouya call.

She walked in to see a t.v. that was easily 6 or 7 feet in length. He had a light colored wooden bed with a navy comforter and white sheets. Kyouya was wearing navy blue and grey striped pants with a light blue t-shirt. He was setting up the DVD player.

Haruhi walked over and put her pillow on the foot of Kyouya's bed. She laid on her stomach facing the t.v. Kyouya put the disc in and sat at the foot of the bed.

Haruhi struggled to stay awake during the movie, and would every so often glance over at Kyouya. _If I didn't know him better, I'd say he was... smiling. He looks like he's enjoying himself._

"Sempai," Haruhi asked in the middle of the movie, "have you seen this movie before?"

Kyouya looked at Haruhi. "Actually, no. I haven't. Why do you ask?"

She smiled to herself, "Just wondering." She said softly. Haruhi remembered watching this movie with her mother as a child. Suddenly tears started rolling down her cheeks as she remembered her mother.

Kyouya looked over at Haruhi and his expression was shock. "Haruhi! Are you okay? Why are you crying?" Kyouya asked in surprise.

Haruhi buried her face in her hands. She didn't want Kyouya to see her like this. He grabbed her wrists and pulled her hands from her face. "It's alright Haruhi. You don't need to cry." Kyouya tried to be comforting.

Haruhi leaned over and hugged Kyouya. "My mom and I used to watch this movie when I was a little girl." She sniffed.

They sat together until the end of the movie. Haruhi just caught the end, and as promised, fell asleep on Kyouya's shoulder. He smiled and picked her up.

Kyouya carried her to her room and tucked her in. He kissed her forehead. "Goodnight, Haruhi."

Kyouya turned around and was about to leave when he froze at hearing a small laugh, and a "Goodnight, Kyouya." Red flooded his cheeks, and pink filled Haruhi's.


	2. Chapter 2

I decided to move this author's note to this chapter to make it less complicated. This is from a few weeks ago.

Just an author's note:

So I won't be updating for at least 2 weeks.

:( sad face!

Because I'm going on vacation! Hehe.

But that will give me plenty of time to think! :D yay! (And you plenty of time to review! *points* :] )

Anyway, the only review I got so far, from Unlove You (Thank you so much!) noted that Kyouya was OOC.

But I would just like to mention... Of course he is! He is in like every Haruhi/Kyouya fanfic! He even is in the anime. Basically, any time he's being nice, he's out of character! But I just started with him out of character. This is mostly because, well... I must admit people usually sneak him out of character. Honestly, it's usually rather abrupt, and I end up laughing hysterically! So that would've been a really bad idea to just be laughing while writing. (Throwing that out there.) Anyway, I would appreciate any reviews.

K_O

Okay, so I'm back! Yay! I'm keeping the title, I guess. The whole reason is in the notes that I type, but don't show you guys. Haha, you should see the ones from another story. They're longer than the actual story. Anyway at the end of the set of notes I drew two smiley faces. Here they are.

Blah face - :P K_O - knocked out face!

I don't know. I didn't know what to title the document, and it stuck!

Last chapter I didn't write about the storm. Lucky Haruhi. But Kyouya will be in character in this one! (I think. Haven't decided where I'm going with this. I have to figure out if I said anything that might ruin it. This was 2 weeks ago.) I kinda decided, but I lost Kyouya's whole motive, and reasons. I'll figure something out, cause he IS benefiting.

It's been a week, and I have writers block! Sorry I haven't written, but I have a ton of summer reading to do! And another unexpected vacation coming up. And band! So, sorry again, and it may take a while to update, just please be patient.

_Kyouya dropped me off at school, and we went our separate ways. It was weird. Kyouya was being nice to me. For no reason. I really kind of enjoyed it. But this morning on the way to school, he didn't speak a word to me, he just glared out the window. Was he mad at me?_

"Haruhi!" _the sound of two familiar voices brought me out of my thoughts._

"Huh?"

"Were you listening to us, Haruhi?" The twins asked

"Un, sorry I was lost in my thoughts."

"Gaah, we were trying to ask you about what you're doing next week. We have two weeks off from school."

"Hm? Oh, I forgot. I don't think I'm doing anything." She thought remembering her dad's vacation.

"Good! Cause the Host Club is going skiing or sailing. What do you want to do Haruhi?"

"I don't care. I'm not going."

"You have to Haruhi."

"But-!"

"Class is beginning students!" the teacher came in and interrupted.

K_O

_After class I rushed to the club room. I needed more time to think to myself. However, ruining my time to myself, Kyouya showed up first. How did he get there so fast?_

"Haruhi!" He yelled, not looking away from his computer.

"Yes?"

"Go make me coffee." Kyouya demanded rudely

_Why is he acting so mean now? He was being so nice yesterday._

"O-Okay." Haruhi ran to the kitchen. _What's going on? _Tears dripped down Haruhi's face, and she wiped them off with her sleeve.

Haruhi made the coffee for Kyouya. But Haruhi was distracted and absentmindedly mistook salt for sugar and put it in his coffee.

"Here's your coffee Kyouya-sempai." She handed him his coffee mug.

"Thank you Haruhi." _At least he's not being so rude anymore._

Haruhi went to sit down and study before more people came. However, just as she sat down Kyouya did a spit take.

"HARUHI!"

Haruhi looked over in alarm, still not realizing what she had done. "What's wrong Kyouya-sempai?"

"What did you do?"

"I made you coffee?" she said confused.

"What did you put in it?"

"Um, sugar."

"That is most definitely NOT sugar. I don't even like sugar in my coffee!" Haruhi ran to the kitchen, looking around the messy counter. She gasped and ran out of the kitchen.

"Kyouya-sempai! I'm sorry, I didn't realize! I didn't mean to..."

"It's fine Haruhi." Kyouya told her. _Huh?_ _He's not- _"I'll just add it to your debt." _Yeah, he is._

K_O

After a long day of being pestered by everyone, and the decision to take the club on vacation to a nice, touristy island, Haruhi followed Kyouya out of the school.

"Sorry I can't accompany you for dinner Haruhi. I have to meet with my father tonight, so I will be eating late."

"That's fine Kyouya-sempai." In all honesty, Haruhi felt relieved. That awkward tension from earlier that day would not be in the atmosphere.

Haruhi ate dinner alone at the table, feeling out of place in the fancy dining hall. The rich atmosphere didn't fit her well.

After she ate, Haruhi walked to her room, and forgetting exactly which one it was, had to try a few doors. _This is the problem with rich people. This house, no, mansion is as big as a hotel! It's unnecessary!_

Haruhi found her room, anddecided to change into her pajamas and go study or read in the library.

She was walking down the hallway when she overheard two people talking. _Is Kyouya still talking with his father? This late? _She stepped closer to the door. _I feel a little bad about eavesdropping, but I kind of want to know what Kyouya talks to his father about._

"Kyouya, now the last business I have to talk to you about. This Fujioka girl that I arranged to stay here with you..."

"Yes father?"

"I have some, interest in this girl. I believe she is perfect for you Kyouya. I want you to start dating her. Is that okay with you?"

"You told me last week. You promised me-" Kyouya's voice was cut off by a loud crack of thunder that sounded like it could have been mere feet away from Haruhi. "-if I was nice to her this week." Haruhi heard before she had any time to react.

Kyouya walked out of his father's office, and shut the door. He was surprised to see Haruhi, with tears in the corners of her eyes. She bolted to her destination, and Kyouya followed close behind.

Another crash could be heard, and Kyouya's eyes almost noticeably widened in realization. Haruhi ducked into the nearest room. _That's... my room. _Kyouya thought, out of breath from running.

Recomposing his face to look normal after running through the hall after Haruhi in a sprint, Kyouya walked in.

As Haruhi dashed in the door to her room, she ran to the bed, pulled the covers down and curled up. When light came into the room through the window, realization hit Haruhi. _This isn't my room. How embarrassing._

Kyouya walked around the room to find Haruhi. She was curled up against the head of the bed, covered in blankets. Her eyes closed, and hands over ears. He walked over to her, and sat down. Kyouya grabbed her wrists, and pulled her hands from her ears, and looked into her eyes. Haruhi opened her eyes from his touch.

But she glared daggers at him. "What are you doing? Putting on fake emotions to please your daddy? You'll stop at nothing for whatever he wants. Just because if you make him happy, you'll inherit his business!" Haruhi started screaming. "You don't always have to do what he says Kyouya!" Tears started to fall down her face.

"I'm hurt Haruhi. How would you know that I didn't want to be nice to you?"

More thunder struck, and Haruhi reached forward and put her arms around Kyouya. He responded by snaking his arms around her.

"Which is the real you?" Haruhi whispered into his ear.

Kyouya snuggled up behind her, and let her relax, leaning against him, using his chest as a pillow. Haruhi cried. A little because of the storm, and a little because of Kyouya. She fell asleep in his arms.

K_O

Kyouya woke up and looked at the clock. 4:18 A.M.

**Ugh, what happened?**

He slowly came to, and realized he had his arm around Haruhi. **Too. Tired. To. Think. **Kyouya reluctantly got out of _his _bed, and went over to Haruhi's room next door, and fell asleep in her bed.

**I am in misery.**

When Haruhi woke up several hours later, she remembered the events of last night and sighed. At least it was the weekend. Only a few more days until they would leave on vacation.

K_O

So, what did you think? If parts of it make absolutely NO sense at all, it's because it really is 4 A.M. I decided if I don't do this now, it won't happen for awhile. And I owe it to you guys. So I have to do a lot of summer reading, and I don't know when I'll update. Please be patient! Thank you very much! :)


End file.
